Heaven without Dying
by SadlyShortlyBefore
Summary: Kid was met with many, many situations of Law dying. And every reaction is different, but with similarities. Prompt Challenge: Day 23. AU Kid x Law.


Author's Note: WAHAHAH. Finally is up, and without delay or being too late ~ Even though the prompt is very, erm, deathly and tragic, this turn out to be so fun writing. I don't know, I was having a lot of fun, until the last paragraph or so. Oh god... I hope you enjoy this story! Thank you!

Prompt was given by guest reviewer, Your Liver : **Kid's reaction to Law's death**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kid, Law or One Piece.

* * *

Currently, Law was the one on the bed while Kid was working his ass off at the table. Kid's face was fixed in a deep frown as he troubled his mind over the scattered sheets of design prints and different project files. Usually Law would be the one in Kid's position while Kid would be in Law's. Law propped himself up on his elbows and rested his chin on his palms, he was extremely bored and Kid doesn't seem free to entertain him.

A sigh left his lips as he continued watching Kid; it was too early to go to bed and too late for a stroll. Or maybe Law was just lazy. Surrendering to his boredom, Law's determination to not bother Kid crumbled down into ashes.

"Eustass-ya, what would you do if I died?"

The question left Law without any other meaning, boredom had took over Law's mind and whatever question came to his mind, got out of his mouth. Kid did not even flinch at the sudden inauspicious question posed by Law. Kid had long accustomed himself to all Law's constant outburst of randomness.

"I'll kill the bastard who made you die, duh."

Kid said matter-of-factly as he continued his work, he never thought that he would need to do that, Law can protect himself just fine. If Kid ever tries to defend Law, the one that ends up most tragically would probably be himself. Law's pride was just forbidding Kid from doing such stuff.

The reply that Law received did not amuse him at all. The answer was too vague and unrealistic. Though he was sure that Kid would do just that if anything like what he questioned happened. He wanted something more entertaining, something more… unique? Thus, Law sat himself up from his previous position, pondering about how else he should phrase his question to receive a better response.

"Eustass-ya, what are you working on?"

Law figured that as long as Kid is buried in work, the responses he receives would be boring, just like the one before.

"Irritating stuffs."

Again, Kid's reply made Law furrowed his brow. Looks like the mission to stop Kid from his boring work would not be as easy.

"Are they urgent?"

"I wouldn't be working on them right now if they aren't."

"Really, really urgent?"

"Argh. Trafalgar!"

A smirk formed on Law's lips; maybe Law overestimated Kid's tolerance. Kid threw the pencil down onto the desk with a groan. He leant back into the chair, swiveled around, facing Law and rolled the chair towards him. The frown that was on his face softened slightly, but still clearly annoyed.

"What do you want, Trafalgar?"

Law's face brightened up with a victorious grin. The scattered work on the table received a smug look from Law before Law refocused his sight on the frowning redhead. Scooting closer to Kid, Law once again posed another question which he hopefully thought would gain him a better reply.

"What if I commit suicide?"

"Then I would kill you."

Kid replied almost immediately after Law finished his sentence. It was like he didn't even need to think, or maybe he didn't even bothered to think, considering his reply did not make any sense.

"But I'm dead already."

Law laughed, even though Kid's answer did not make any sense. It was as if Kid just understood what went wrong with his own answer after he pondered about it. However, he did not go out of his way to think up another answer. Law seemed satisfied.

Kid took Law's laughter as an end to the question and began to roll his chair back to the desk. Very obviously, Law did not want and would not let that happen. He had finally found himself a source of entertainment; he would not let it go so easily. Law's hand grabbed the backrest of the chair and pulled back. The collision between the chair and the bed made a loud sound that reverberated throughout the room.

"The fuck are you trying to do?! Murder me?!"

Kid once again swiveled around in the chair and glared Law. And annoyingly, on Law's face was that stupid smirk. Kid got that he would not get out of this situation easily, especially when Law was this bored.

Suddenly, the playful smirk that was on Law's face took a total different change. Yes, it still remained playful, but it looked… _dangerous. _It was the kind of danger that Law gives off when he was playing around with his prey.

"What if I was killed, brutally? Torn apart and bleeding in every possible place."

Playfulness, or rather twisted interest was detected in Law's voice, clear as the day. Kid's own smirk was plastered onto his face when he heard the question.

"Then I'll hang that bastard's still moving body on my wall and have fun with him for as long as I live."

The moment Kid finished, a soft – almost inaudible, chuckle came from Law. To be honest, that made Kid somewhat excited – the excitement to make someone suffer. Law liked that answer, even though it was predictable and straightforward, but he still liked it. The dangerous, violent and brutal Kid was as interesting as the lovely one.

"If it was due to illness?"

Law raised his brow; something tolf him that Kid would tell him that he would kill the doctors or something along that line. Law was proven right when Kid gave his answer.

"Obviously I would find the doctors and exchange their lives for yours."

"Just like how I expected huh?"

Law couldn't help but make that comment. The very thought that he know what went through Kid's mind boosted his ego. Kid rolled his eyes; the smirk on Law's face just told him what Law was thinking.

"If you knew, why did you ask?"

"If it was due to old age?"

Law ignored Kid's annoyed question and threw in his own. Now that it has come to this question, Kid couldn't possibly kill anyone else for his death. That had made Law excited for Kid's answer.

"Then I'll drag you back to life then."

After a pause, one that Law didn't have enough time to pose another question, Kid had his own very question.

"You're not having some terminal illness or dying soon or something, are you?"

Law stared at Kid blankly, and a second later, Law's blank look was gone and he was laughing, again. It had worried Kid a while ago when all these questions started coming out one by one. He wasn't worried for someone to come and assassinate Law; instead he was worried that Law was sick. Even though Law's mind was always sick in the first place.

"Oh Eustass-ya, relax, I'm not."

Kid heaved a sigh of relief and leant back against the chair once more. Law casted a glance at the clock that stood of the table beside their bed and figured that he should let Kid go back to his work. After all, he had his fun already.

Law shifted around on the bed and eventually snuggled into the pillow and blanket after gesturing Kid back to his work. Even with his eyes closed, he knows that the light was still on, until a second later.

The bed sunk down beside him with the addition of an extra weight. Kid had also found his way into the covers.

"Eustass-ya, what abou – where do you thin –"

Kid's callous hand moved to the hem of Law's boxers, and easily slipped under the fabric. Law's voice was stuck in his throat when he gritted on his teeth to stop himself from making any noise. His fingers wrapped around Law's member, Kid didn't move but the mere touch had sent Law to heaven.

"Trafalgar, looks like you're going to go to heaven without dying."

* * *

Author's Note: I swear, I never knew writing that one sentence is this difficult. Oh gosh, how do people write detailed smut? Oh gosh, I feel flustered enough to crawl into a hole. Oh well. Thank you for your views, favorites, follows and reviews! It means superrrrrrrr much to me! :D Thank you for giving this story a chance! Have a nice day!

**To BloodyKarasu - **HAHAAHHA Thank you for your review LOL. Glad you liked it cause it was super difficult to write, grr. XD


End file.
